User blog:John Pan/Tornado
For rapid insertion into enemy-held planets, the Tornado is key to a PEC planetary assault. 1 AIRCRAFT Purpose The Tornado is designed to ferry Templar and other Chapter infantry from a starship to a planet. Capacity The Tornado's rear drop-chamber has enough space to hold 50 Templar in two rows of 25 harnesses. As the Tornado approaches the Drop Zone, the belly of its drop-chamber opens up, and upon reaching the target location, each Templar hits the release lever on the harness and drops 50 meters down to the ground below. This is the fastest way to get out of a Tornado: via gravity. Sensors The Tornado's outer skin is equipped with a 60-degree E/O sensor suite, which includes a Thermal camera, Nightvision-capable cameras set in binocular mode, a short-range T-Wave scanner and a LADAR. Anti-Surface Weaponry T1185 Plasmathrower (2) The TOP doesn't care if you have room to accommodate 50 Templar. They make it themselves. The T1185 is a fixed “controlled plasma burst projector.” When translated, it means that it is a plasma thrower, much like a plasma torch on steroids. Via immense heat generated via the tank's fusion core, it sucks in the surrounding air and ionizes it. Then it throws out the fourth stage of matter out via magnetic fields, where it can reach out to a maximum of 50 meters. Two are mounted in a chin mount in the front of its drop-chamber. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry What? Anti-Submarine Weaponry None. Upgrades Protection Cloaking For stealthy insertions, the Tornado can receive electronic cloaking to make it invisible to unfriendly eyes, ears, thermal cameras, radars and LADARs. However, it does provide a large drain on the dropship's power supply, so it can only be deployed for short periods of time. Protection Passive The dropship's outer layer is composed of self-healing polymer that allows it to use a portion of the kinetic energy that has ripped it open to close the hole. Then there is a Faraday cage to ignore medium-energy EMP bursts. Behind that, there is a layer of tri-layer graphene as a barrier between the two major components of the armor, as well as acting as the armor's circuitry. It then has overlapping ceramic plates; if penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. This provides protection from pressure-assisted Olympium 25mm caseless heavy MA rounds. Active In terms of active protection, the Tornado has an electromagnetic wave jammer as well as flare launchers. Kinetic Shield Projected out of projection points in the dropship's fuselage, the armor can absorb an impact from anything: slugs, electrons, photons, ions, anti-protons, etc. It can absorb up to 5.0x 10^9 joules of energy before collapsing and burning out—which means that it can absorb a TL407's blast. Locomotion The Tornado operates off of three miniature fusion reactors, with two powering the two the anti-gravity plating and another using its plasma exhaust as a fusion rocket. The combination of immense thrust and hovering capabilities gives the Tornado the capability to get from space to surface to space in just three minutes flat. Category:Blog posts